1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cooking vessel top to prevent boil over of liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
The cooking vessel top of this type is designed according to DE-GM 8713234 shell-like and can be positioned on cooking vessels with different diameters. Boil over of the cooking liquid is prevented by the fact that the cooking vessel top has at least a relatively large passage opening cross section for the foaming cooking liquid. The passage openings are aligned and formed so that the cooking liquid is placed in a rotational movement and more rapid cooling of the cooking liquid is therefore achieved. The cooled cooking liquid then flows back into the cooking vessel.
To avoid lifting of the entire cooking vessel top obviously made from metal during sudden and forceful boiling of cooking liquids, like milk, the free opening cross section of the passage opening or passage openings must be very large even with high weight of the top. The greater the cross section of the passage openings, the more reliably the cooking vessel top functions. However, a large percentage of heat energy needlessly escapes through this large passage opening during the entire cooking process. In addition, even the slightest unevenness on the upper support edge of the cooking vessel or a support edge of the cooking vessel that does not lie exactly in a plane leads to liquid or foam emergence between the cooking vessel and the cooking vessel top.
The underlying task of the invention is therefore to devise a cooking vessel top of the type just mentioned, which more reliably prevents emergence of boiling or foaming liquid in different cooking vessels and guarantees an energy-saving cooking process.